Tucker Leonold
"Young" Tucker is Mechanobeast 2 of Adventure Squad, and Thomas's cousin. Biography As a member of Adventure Squad, Tucker worked with many allies to keep the world safe from Demon X: a danger to all dimensions and galaxies formed by all the dark emotions from pretty much everywhere. Due to a clever attack strategy, Demon X wiped out more than HALF of the Leonold machine division, including the parents of Thomas, Tim, and Danielle (his cousins in the family's machine division). Because of his dead relatives realizing the truth about Thomas, his little brother was constantly told to make the guardian of nature mechs to match their desired specifications, the reason being that the previous users want their mechs to match their chosen successor (an example being when Thomas was nagged by the previous user of galaxy rider 3 while preparing said mech for Emily). Personality Like most Leonolds, Tucker is a daredevil rescuer with a big heart, and due to his job as a firefighter, he is especially concerned about fire safety. One his favorite hobbies is teasing his cousin, who can still surprise him. He also enjoys practicing trick shots. Appearance Engine Young Tucker is based on the LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, particularly the second batch of locomotives built with extended side-tanks. These engines were built by Brighton Works between 1913-1916 to replace the ageing Stroudley E1 class and were primarily used for heavy shunting and short-distance freight trains in the London area and on the south coast. During their final working years, the E2 class worked as shunting engines at Southampton Docks, until they were replaced by the BR Class 07 diesel shunters. All of the E2s were scrapped, with none surviving into preservation. Tucker has several major differences from the original E2 class. He was much shorter in length than his original basis, he has two extra windows on the sides of his cab and he has wheel splashers, something the E2 class lacked. His footplate is dipped at the front, but oddly enough is not dipped at the back. His current form has two lamps like those used by a fire engine, two red water cannons on his boiler, a lightbar on the top of his cab, and a funnel in the shape of a policeman's cap. His original form was painted teal-green with white lining. He had the initials "LBSC" and the number 70 painted on the sides of his tanks and cab respectively in yellow with red lining and his wheel rims were white. Currently, he is painted red with yellow lining and has gold emergency stripes along his footplate and bufferbeam, which are blue. He has a yellow fire hose painted in the center of his tank panels and a red number 2 on his cab doors. After his arrival on Sodor, he joined the Sodor Search and Rescue Team, carrying the logo on his bunker panels. When he and the other look-alike family members went to Sodor, Tucker (completely lacking his equipment) and Dino were painted like Thomas to play a trick on Sir Topham Hatt. The look-alikes were later repainted and modified to tell them apart. Mech Mechanobeast 2 is bright red with white highlights. It is a rosenbauer panther 6x6 that can change into a dragon. Aside from typical features of an airport crash tender, Tucker's element crystal synthesizes as much water as needed, though the sprayers have been used to spray other substances before. The snozzle arm can be retracted and the entire rear assembly can flip open to form a seemingly limitless ladder. The dragon mode is capable of extinguisher shots from it's multiple cannons, plus some other features. Mechanobeast 2.png|Mechanobeast 2 Mechanobeast 2 beast.png|Mechanobeast 2 (Beast mode) Behind the scenes Tucker Reuses clips of Roger Craig Smith as Diamondhead from Ben 10. Notes *Tucker reuses Thomas' character model, but with Flynn's lamps and Belle's water cannons. The only parts unique to him are his policeman's cap funnel and his lightbar. These changes were an experiment of Carson's and a way of avoiding confusion. *He originated as a certain character in a fan series modeled with wooden railway figures. Category:Steam Team